Archive: Addule
Addule ("Addy") A-duh-lay is a bonded wind demon formerly recruited to the DAMMED program. He was captured and drafted with the first round of recruits and bonded to Winter Moon Tamashevska. Personality Addule is viewed quiet, shy and excessively nervous. He is easily panicked and frightened of others and his social skills rather stunted. His meekness makes him obedient and his methodical nature causes him to be efficient at carrying out orders. His lack of strength of will make it very easy to convince him to do or say something he may be uncomfortable with, especially if he likes the person. He believes that the best way to avoid disappointment is to never hope for anything good or get too attatched to things or people. One of the few things he enjoys is reading and expanding his knowledge, and he will studiously read anything non-fiction. His willingness to accept orders or distract himself with books partly stems from the fact that when he is idle, he broods and "thinks too much". He does not think highly of himself and while he'll answer questions addressed to him on the subject, isn't too fond of it. While he does not have very many things or people he cherishes, he is fiercely protective of what he does have and truly values. This protectiveness feeds into his difficulty to trust others, especially with that which is dear to him. His poor emotional control make him lash out violently on the rare occasions he is angered--instances which often coincide with his protective urges being triggered. Background Pre-bond Addy grew up in mountains among a fairly large colony of other demons of his kind. His life passed by largely without incident--save for the occassional broken bone--as he was left to himself by the others or, alternately, bullied. He tried not to mind much and spent most of his time catching up to the rest of the group. The way he grew and lived for four decades plus his naturally shy and passive personality led to his poor social skills, inability to trust and fear of others. One day, he'd fallen too far behind the rest of the colony and got caught up in a rather nasty and unexpected storm. Unable to navigate it skillfully enough, he ended up getting knocked out of the sky with a broken wing for his pains. The bone punctured his skin and shortly after became rather badly infected. Injured and unable to properly use his powers, he was soon discovered by personelle from DAMMED. From then he was captured and restored to full health for the sake of the program. Post-bond Years 1+2 After some time in the demon holding cells, he was bonded to Winter Moon Tamashevska. He spent over month adjusting by himself before he started interacting with people at DAMMED besides his partner. Year 3 Year 4 Powers Active *'Wind Current Manipulation: '''Species ability. He can control already-existing currents of air. His species uses this to aid in flight. **'Current Layering:' Species ability, further developed post-bond. Layers and reinforces wind currents around him to use as buffers and shields and to reinforce physical attacks like punches. ***'Wind Shield: Learned ability. Can generate a constantly-moving "wall" of air around or in front of him that buffers or deflects incoming objects or attacks. The wider the shield's range, the weaker it is. **'Razor Wind: '''Learned ability. Can focus a current of wind to slice an enemy or object. He is not very good at this and it is not an efficient skill for him in battle. *'Aerogenesis: 'Species ability, further developed post-bond. He can creat his own winds, from light breezes to gusts of wind strong enough to knock a person off their feet. **'Tornado Generation: 'Species ability. Can create and control tornadoes ranging greatly in size to act as a protective barrier around himself/others, to trap an opponent/prey or to generally damage an environment. *'Air Component Manipulation: 'Learned ability. He got the idea from chemistry lessons with Cillian and shenanigans with Jenner. Can manipulate individual components of air, concentrating them to one spot or removing them as he sees fit. Currently unable to combine present gasses to create new ones and can only control what is already present. He's working on that. Currently can mostly only control oxygen. He's working on that too. **'Deoxygenation: 'Learned ability. He saps away all the oxygen in a given area allowing the target to fall unconscious or asphyxiate. Can also be used to provide a fire user with nothing to burn. **'Oxygen Bomb: 'Learned ability. Concentrates the oxygen present in the air into one area, then sets it on fire with a spark from a fire or electric user. Very useful offensive attack. *'Sound Barriers: 'Learned ability. Can absorb or nullify sound waves on a small scale by keeping the air still around himself or a target. Very useful for sneak attacks, muffling sound so he doesn't get overstimulated or shutting people up. *'Flight: 'Species ability. Self-explanatory and only available in demon form, where he's got wings. He is trying to learn to protract his wings while in human form and has succeeded once under extreme pressure, but currently is incapable of managing a partial transformation like that again. Passive *'Air Resistance Regulation: 'Species ability. Reduces wind drag around the body. Used subconsciously in demon form during flight for enhanced speed. *'Enhanced Hearing: 'Species ability. In addition to biologically sensitive hearing, he increases his hearing capabilities by subconsciously directing air currents and sound waves to his ears. He mostly suppresses or ignores the excess sound, as he is unable to handle that degree of stimuli. While it cannot be turned off, it can be consciously amplified. However, he cannot pick and choose what he hears and must consciously filter through all the sounds coming towards him. This often proves too much for him to handle, since in recent years he has developed quite some difficulty filtering out white noise. **'Echolocation: Species ability. Can navigate areas by emiting calls and listening to the return echoes, particularly since he can easily direct the echoes towards his ears to aid him. Mostly used in demon form. *'Perfect Pitch:' Species ability. Retains much of what he hears, more in terms of tone and pitch than specific content. He can later identify sound's sources and uses this ability to recognize others via vocals, footsteps, breathing patterns and heartbeats. *'Wind Current Sensing: '''Species ability. He is able to "see" already-existing currents of air and gauge their temperature and pressure. Physiology Demon Form See species page for more information. The bones of his demon form are hollow and light. While they are hollow, they are very springy rather than brittle, however. All his muscles are incredibly lean, compact and very, very strong; his body has virtually no extra fat. His demon form posses a large-than-average set of lungs and heart, and his heart beats over 700 times a minute. His ears are large and sensitive, allowing him to operate via bio-sonar/echolocation; his eyesight is also quite sharp. His wings are used as an extra pair of arms and he's quite dexterous with them. He is both bipedal and quadrupled, but most usually resorts to the latter out of comfort and speed. He is able to produce a paralyzing toxin which, while only fatal in small animals, numbs and paralyses nerves and can cause muscle function to decrease within minutes. The poison is injected via a stab from the sting on his tail and a bite from his teeth, though the latter is less potent. Human Form His human form retains an accelerated heart rate, lean muscles, hollow bones and lack of fat. His toxin is far less potent as a human, nor is his hearing as good, though he still hears better than a human ever could. He has a lot of brute strength in both his forms, but is quite fragile. Though they are pretty flexible in comparison to a human's, his bones are far more easily broken than an average human's would be. He compensates by having a faster healing rate. His higher-than-average pain threshold also helps. Relationships Winter Moon Tamashevska '''Winter Moon Tamashevska' is Addy's first and only partner, to whom he's been bonded since the onset of the program. She is the first person to have cared about Addy and he's very emotionally dependent on her. He caters to her whims almost all the time, putting her needs and desires far above his own. He's incredibly protective of her and threatening or harming her is the best way to get him violent. While she was very pleasant at the start of the program, she's become increasingly angry and difficult to work with over time, prompting arguments between the two. Despite their rather dysfunctional and possibly unhealthy relationship, they do genuinely care for each other. On the island, their relationship has become especially strained. Addy feels that Winter takes neither him nor the dangers the island poses to them seriously and that every single time he tries to help his efforts are thrown back in his face, leaving him frustrated and despondent. Friends *'Cillian Bradley:' One of the first people Addy met on the DAMMED base, one of the first humans he's ever met and someone he considers to be his first and oldest friend. They get along well and used to get up to shenanigans together. Cillian was on the Clubs team with Addy for the Junior's wilderness expedition. *'Dalton Brigsby:' A human Addy likes, but finds confusing. And a little nosy, but still. He believes Dalton's a capable director of the harem camp and likes talking with him. He'd like to consider him a friend, though he's unsure the feeling's mutual and suspects Dalton doesn't take him seriously. *'Gereon Dunkle: '''An electric tiger who Addy's known for a while and really rather likes. He'll tolerate and even return hugs from Gereon and thinks the dude's just nice to talk with. Once again, kitty cuddles. *'Gilbert:' "Special friends". He really, really likes this guy on a level that confuses and worries him deeply, despite their less-than-positive history. *'Harlan Felidae: A water demon who Addy considers to be a friend. She's pretty maternal towards him, which he finds weird, and she taught him sign language. They spar fairly often and fairly intensely, and she is one of the few people he'll willingly hug. Also, kitty cuddles. *Rheine:' Another water demon who, like Harlan and Addy, is quiet and who Addy feels he somewhat understands. Their conversations are filled with awkward silences and Addy often worries that Rheine's not really being honest with him, but he really likes talking with him. Also Rheine can make booze. Allies 'Harem Imperium Members:' *'Flint Buxton: An earth demon whose relationship with Addy somehow went from terrorizing him and sleeping under his bed to Addy gradually becoming used to it. He considers Flint an ally and friend of sorts. *Cianan Willard: Thinks he's a nice enough guy. Wouldn't mind talking with him a bit more. Cianan and Addy were formerly allied when their teams, the Jacks and the Clubs, made an alliance during the Junior's wilderness expedition. *Argent Singh: Thinks he's a nice enough guy and likes talking with him, even if he is a tad confusing. *Bell: Terrifies and impresses him all at once. He rather likes her and hopes she never finds reason to rip his guts out through his throat. *Sibbi Caspersen: Thinks Sibbi's a dumbass who's a danger to the camp and who will get Bell killed. Nevertheless feels a kind of obligation towards him since they're on the same team. *Lucky: Was previously on the Clubs team with Lucky. He rather likes the guy and finds him easy company. *Daisy May Primrose: Doesn't really talk to her but finds her vaguely foreboding. '''Other Allies: *'Buck Bailey:' Nice to talk to and quite helpful. Though Addy is antsy about potentially bothering him. *'Jenner:' A fire demon Addy rather looks up to and admires. They haven't really talked much since an unfortunate incident on St. Patty's Day involving Winter and cake, but Addy'd still like to consider him a friend, though he ain't sure the feeling's mutual. *'Lars Collins: '''Was allied with Lars on the Clubs team. Spars with him occassionally. *'Liethell Rotolo: Is never quite sure how to respond to him but likes him anyway, especially since a holy user's always useful to know. *Logan Howlett:' He finds Logan pretty pleasant to talk to and willing to learn and is willing to help the human where he can. He is actually kind of excited at the prospect of helping someone to develop their wind powers. *'Adele: Thinks she's easy to talk to and also one of the more sensible and level-headed members of Nehnna's family camp. Acquaintances '''DAMMED Personnel: Anelace, Baldric Lumbard, Calx, Clarabelle Wright, Clearly Lathyrus, Edith Montgomery, Emma Flynn, Fiore, Hideki, Jace Barnard, Jared Ward, Kai Fujiwara, Logan Howlett, Mable Jenson, Otis Maelstrom, Reza Blackgrif, Roderick, Rorrian Fenn, Selina, Shiden, Soup Laddle, Viper Mushka, Vlesvary Trandafir. Council Members: Bruno, Carter Montgomery Buford Follingsworth-Heath Piddledown III, Cletus, Fable, Gisele Delacroix, Jasper, Leander Constantine, Lino, "Uncle". Not Friends *'Leon Sylph:' A wind demon Addy thinks is loud, annoying, thoughtless and just an all-round nusiance. He honestly believes that Leon has only survived thus far thanks to dumb luck. *'Lewis LaVoy: '''Has felt awful and awkward around him ever since he lost his temper and beat him up around the beginning of the program. Subsequently has developed feelings of dislike, resentment and fear towards him becaue of Lewis's interferance and misguided attempts to help with him and Winter. *'Ruben Greene: Similar to Lewis à la feelings of guilt, except he also thinks Ruben's just really loud. *Samantha Jean Pindle: '''Doesn't actively dislike her but the whole faceburning Liet incident's put him off her. *Kagaho Shindatsume, Nehnna, Otis Maelstrom, Locke, Eztli. Trivia *Theme song. *Prefers to be called "Addy" and will introduce himself as such. *Alcoholic, if the above's any indication. *Can cook. *His whole page can be summed up as tl;dr. *Once stopped stuttering for a whole paragraph, and the action was so significantly miraculous it gave birth to 50 holy demons from thin air. Category:Characters Category:1st Round Recruit Category:Soldiers of DAMMED Category:Wind Category:Bonded Demon Category:First Arc Characters Category:Second Arc Characters